Oblivion
by Minniemouse93
Summary: What made Peeta break? How did the capitol turn his undying love into thoughts of harm and anger? Only those answers lie in his oblivion.


Ever since the blinding light theres been nothing. Just a pool of darkness that is worse then any nightmare I have ever experienced. I want to scream. Pull my hair out. Curl into a ball and die, but I know it's useless. It won't work because Im glued in the dark room. Its their doing, says that voice in my head. It'd be easier to die now, the voice speaks again. I can't help but consider the idea. No more pain or worry, just death. No more guessing, fighting, or exhaustion. STOP! I get a hold of myself as I realize what that would mean. I have to be strong and work my way out of this! For her. Its always going to be for her. The long brown hair and grey eyed girl I have dreamed about night after night. I have to snap out of it, I need to help her.

I fight the darkness clouding my mind. I push against the invisible holds. No use Peeta. Your weak, like you could help her? She doesn't even love you. I attempt to shut the voice out to no use. It only causes extreme pain that courses through the body that I can no longer control. I fall back against the holds broken and hopeless. I try to fight the sleep tendrils that curls around my mind rocking me into a even darker oblivion.

"Peeta! Come here." she calls looking back over her shoulder. Katniss wanders further into the meadow laughing and humming. But I can't. I can't because I don't love her. She's practically nothing to me... or is she. I feel a sharp pain course through me. It's her fault. I want to kill her like she killed the ones I cared about. And I am going to make sure I do.

….

The nightmares never end. Horror after horror awaits the darkness that clouds in my mind. Every time I get a grip on whats real, what really happened, they pull the memories out and replace them with new ones all over again. I try to remain strong and try to keep a hold on them because there all that matter. If I don't have my memories I don't have anything. I know thats why there doing this to me.

They want to take the most precious things that remain in the black void of my mind, I can feel them starting to slip away. Those memories that are held the closest to my heart mostly consist of me and Katniss.

Her shaking my hand at the reaping and holding it tightly on the chariot ride. Her leaning up on her toes to kiss my cheek. Her blushing when I confessed my love for her in the interviews. That one kiss in the cave that felt so different from the others. Once again shared on the beach. So much thoughts of her. Those are the things I cherish most and thats why I fight the hardest when they start to pull away. In the end I can't fight it. It's to strong and it burns when I struggle against it.

Then I feel the new memories poor into my head. The altered ones. The shiny ones.

_Were five years old and lining up to go into school. Its the first day and she's so pretty. I run up and introduce myself but she looks at me as if I were trash and sticks her tongue out before skipping away, leaving me embarrassed and alone._

_ Were twelve now and she's digging in our trash. My mom yells at her threatening to call the peace keepers. I can't help myself from purposely burning the bread. My mom slaps me across the cheek hard and tells me to go feed it to the pigs. I think my plan is going perfectly. I run out and see her crumpled by the apple tree and hold the bread out to her expecting a smile or something but she scowls at me. "I don't want your handouts." she slaps the bread out of my hands and it lands in the dirt. She sneers at me and walks back toward the seam, leaving me hurt and alone._

_ Were sixteen now. I shudder in horror as she volunteers. I am absolutely shocked when my name is called. I can help her though and that thought pushes me up the stairs. When its time to shake hands she barely touches mine with disgust written all over her face. Then she looks up into my eyes and I can see the sinister shine in them. She gives me a cruel smile and squeezes my hand digging her nails into my palm. I flinch and she laughs wickedly and turns to go into the justice building, leaving me terrified and alone._

**Always alone.**

…**.**

So that is the One-shot I did! :D I had a lot of fun writing from Peeta's perspective. From now on this story called "Oblivion" will be one shots from Peetas perspective. Just one shots on moments from the book. Also his perspective on some parts from my other story in progress THOSE BLUE EYES check it out I would like that (The story of Katniss and Peetas first child Lila Mellark and her struggles to find out who she is and what part shes play in this crazy world.) Thats the summary. Anyway please review and tell me the one shots you want me to do. :D thanks

- Ev


End file.
